


What Hides Deep In The Shadows

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Horror, It makes sense is you read it, Just a tinsy little bit of horror, M/M, Shadow person!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: One day, when Mark least expects it, he gets a visitor. One that make him elated and terrified in a mater of minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and I'm so sorry for any of the mistakes that I made. But I'm very proud and couldn't wait to share it with you guys!:D

_ Mark’s eyes fly open as he hears a noise come from somewhere in his room. He glances around, his small night light lighting up a small section of the room. Beyond the circle of light he sees something move in the shadows by his closet and pulls the covers up closer to his face.  _ Perhaps mom let Lucy in here again?  _ He thinks, hoping it isn’t some monster. As soon as the thought of it being a monster crossed his mind, he hears a growl. _

 

_ Fear pumps through him as he realizes it’s not Lucy.  _ She doesn’t growl like that. But a monster does. _ He thinks pulling the covers over his head as he holds back his tears. He feels his covers move slightly and then a clawed hand is gripping his ankle while another snuck up and covers mouth. Suddenly, he’s yanked out from the covers a scream nearly pulled from his lips. He kicks his leg out and then he’s falling. He hits the ground with a dull thump as laughter fills the room. Mark’s gaze snaps up and he’s sees the familiar shape of his friend Jack standing by the end of his bed. _

 

_ Mark glares at his friend, clearly not as amused as his friend. “You’re a jerk.” He pouts climbing back into bed and crossed his arms, choosing to ignore Jack. _

_ "Aw, come on! I was just trying to spook you a little bit. I didn't mean to actually scare you. I'm sorry. " Jack replies, seemingly sorry enough. _

_ Mark sighs and uncrossed his arms, deciding that Jack didn't mean to scare him that bad. "Alright, I forgive you.” Mark says and Jack's face lights up. _

_ "Good! I have something cool to show you!" Jack says, shifting so he's sitting next to Mark. _

_ Excitement builds in Mark as Jack lifts his hands up. As soon as he does that, the shadows start to shift and move, forming new shapes. At first he can’t make out much from the shapes but after a moment, he notices that the shadows form a cat. Then the shadows shift into a fence, which the cat jumps onto. Mark gasps, filled with awe as the cat stretches out on the fence, it’s tail swinging lazily.  _

_ “That’s so cool!” Mark cheers, a smile stretches across his face as he turns to his friend. _

_ Jack smiles proudly, “I just learned how to do that today along with what I did earlier.” _

_ Mark stares at him, “You just learned that? You’re already so good!” He states, feeling proud at what his friend has already accomplished.  _

_ Jack beams even wider, “Thanks!” _

_ Mark jumps as he hears a knock on his door, “Mark, honey? Why are you still up?” A voice asks, opening the door to reveal his mother. _

_ “I was talking to Jack.” Mark replies. _

_ His mother gave him a patient smile, “Well, tell Jack it’s time for you to go to bed. You can play with him tomorrow.” _

_ Mark lets out a disappointed sigh, “Okay.” When he turns to look back at Jack, he’s already gone.  _

Mark jumps as he hears he loud beeping of his alarm clock. He swings his hand up and shuts it off, groaning as he wakes himself up. He’s been remembering random memories from when he was younger for the past three weeks. And every time, it was a memory of Jack, his old imaginary friend. He smiles as he sits up, enjoying the lingering memory. He had so much fun with Jack when he was younger. 

Mark had even told his friends about Jack who in return told Mark about their imaginary friends. Of course, at the time, they had all thought they were real. Looking back now, Mark saw how impossible it would be for them to exist. For one thing, his longtime friend, Wade, had giant red elephant with white dove wings as his imaginary friend. His other friend, Tyler, used to have an imaginary friend that was basically a puddle with arms and legs. Or at least, that’s what they told Mark they looked like. Despite Jack being imaginary, he remembers him as if he was a real person. Jack had deep blue eyes that always reminded Mark of the ocean. He had brown hair that was the same color as dirt and skin so much more paler than Mark’s.

Mark sighs again and stretches, cracking his shoulders and neck as he stands up. He quickly walks into his bathroom, where he showers and gets ready for the day.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

 

After a surprisingly long day, Mark’s ready to go back to bed and never wake up. He’s had his computer crash three times and two of those three times his computer wiped itself. Not only did he lose footage but he lost some already edited videos. Which meant he had to rerecord those videos. Plus, when he went to go make his dinner, he burnt his hand and dropped his food. He just wants today to be over. He slowly stood up from his computer chair, stretching a bit as he waits for his computer to shut off. Once the screen fades to black, he walks out of his recording room and closes the door, done for today. He makes his way to his bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed. As soon as he gets to his room, he flings himself down onto his bed and immediately falls asleep. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mark’s eyes crack open and he instantly looks at his clock. He let’s out a small groan as he sees it’s 2:56 A.M.  _ What the hell woke me up? _ He thinks but buries his head in his pillow as he feels sleep pull at him.  _ Maybe an acorn hit the roof or something. _ He thinks sleepily but right as he’s about to fall asleep again, he hears a thump. He wakes up a bit more, confused. 

“What was that?” He mutters, listening closely for any other noise. After a few minutes of listening but not hearing anything, he decides it was just his imagination and rolls over, hoping to back to sleep. But again, before he could he hears a thump. His eyes fly open as fear creeps into his veins.

_ That’s not my imagination. Someone’s in here. _ He thinks, slowly sitting up. He quietly removes his covers and gets off his bed. He walks over to his door and grabs the bat by it, ready to defend himself if need be. He slowly opens the door, thankful it doesn’t creek. He less thankful he didn’t leave a light on as he stares into practically pitch darkness. He takes a small step out of his room, only having a small amount of moonlight and his memory to guide him. He makes his way to his living, doing his best to be as quiet as possible, his bat raised in case he needs to use it. 

As gets to the living he pauses and glances into it, surprised by how well lit it is. He feels his way up the wall and his hand lands on a light switch but he waits, listening for any noise. After a moment he hears another a loud thump, only a few feet away from him, and flicks on the switch to reveal nothing. His brows furrow as he steps into the living room and he sees nothing. He slowly lowers the bat as confusion sweeps through him. He slowly spins around the room and sighs.  _ I guess it must be something outside. _ He ponders, biting his lip as he glances around one last time.  _ I could have sworn I- _ His train of though is cut off as he aloud  _ pop _ and his lights shut off, followed by a growl, making his blood run cold. 

He slowly turns around and takes a step back, fear gripping him harder than it ever has in his life. What stands before him was unlike anything else he ever seen. It’s, well, a  _ monster _ . It’s body is almost human but it’s shoulders are too wide and it’s entire body is pitch black, holes poking through it in some places. It’s arms were long and thin, with claws at the end of it and it’s feet matches it’s arms. It has it’s head cocked to the side with a wicked grin stretching across it’s face, revealing too many teeth. And it’s eyes were a pitch black with yellow glowing orbs in the middle of the inky black.

It takes a step towards Mark, making the same thumping noise Mark had previously heard. Suddenly, the vice grip his fear had on him loosens and he lifts the bat, preparing to swing at the thing. 

“What the hell?” He mutters, shuddering the things laughs.

“Not quite.” It replies. His fear grows as he realizes that it’s voice sounding familiar. 

It takes another step towards Mark and this time, Mark swings his bat but the creature catches it. Another laughs echos around the room as the thing yanks his bat away from him. Mark’s face drains as he steps away.

“You never were one for fighting, Mark. Always preferring to use your words rather than a weapon.” The thing spoke. 

“H-how do you know my name?” Mark stutters, confusing sweeping away some of his fear. 

The thing does what appears to be a shrug before grinning at Mark again. “Well, we  _ were _ once good friends.” It’s smile had gone from a feral to a small one, only confusing Mark more. 

“What do you mean?” 

The things appearance then begin to shift, it’s features becoming almost blurry for a second. When Mark blinks the monster is gone, placed by a man. An oddly familiar man. He has on a pair of black jeans and black shirt that hugs his lithe form nicely. The man has brown hair with a shock of green on the top of it. He has pale skin that appears to be even paler in the moonlight. As Mark caught the man’s ocean blue eyes, he feels like he’s traveled back in time to when he was a child. 

After a beat of silence, it dawns on him who this man looks like. “Jack?” He asks, not daring to believe his imaginary friend is real.

The man smirks at him, “Yep. Been a long time, hasn’t it?”

Mark feels his jaw drop before he snaps it shut. He shakes his head, “No. That’s impossible, you’re not real.”

Jack let’s out a laugh, one that hasn't changed since they were children. “Oh I’m very real, I assure you of that.”

Mark runs a hand through his hair, ignoring Jack. “I’m going insane. I’m just crazy.” 

“How did I grab the bat and take it from you then.” Jack asks, his smirk fading a bit into a smaller smile but eyes still held that signature mischievous glint in them.

Mark opens and closes his mouth, for once at a loss for words. He honestly doesn’t know how something not real could do that. Hallucinations can’t just grab thing from your hands. “Okay. Okay, maybe you’re real. But what the hell are you?” He asks, his previous fear slowly ebbing away into curiosity. 

“Uh, it’s kind of a long story.” Jack says, scratching the back of his head. “I suggest we should sit down because we might be here for while.

Mark nods his and motions towards the couch, “I would turn on a light but uh, I think they broke.”

“Oh, sorry about that.” Jack offers him a sheepish smile as the light flicker back on. “Theatrics and all that.”

Mark felt his eyes widen but decides not question, at the moment. “Okay so explain.” He says as he sits on the couch. Jack pauses for a moment before joining him. 

“Well, like I said. It’s a long story.” Jack sighs and glances at Mark. “Firstly, I’m not human. I may look human but I’m actually not. This,” He says, gesturing to his body, “is what I actually look like but where I come from is a lot different than here. I live in a realm that’s name can’t really be translated to something you’d understand. But I’ll call it the shadow realm and I am a shadow person.”

“The shadow realm is full of many different creatures with many different purposes. Some exist to scare people but only to a degree Those who take it too far end up,” He pauses, an uneasy look coming into his eyes. “Never mind. You’ll never meet them seeing as how they can’t leave the shadow realm. Anyways, others exist to just befriend lonely children.”

Mark feels his eyes widen a bit, “Wait is that where imaginary friends come from? Is that why you befriended me?”

Jack smiles at him, “That’s where  _ some _ imaginary friends come from. Some children just have wild imaginations. And well, not exactly.” He scratches the back of his head again. “I, uh, was supposed to scare you but I couldn’t do it.”

Mark snorts, his earlier fear completely melting away as he gets to continues to catch up with his long lost friend. “Couldn’t resist being friends with ole Markimoo, could you?”

“Shut ye mouth.”Jack rolls his eyes a smiling tugging at his lips as he continues his story. “Anyways like I said, some of us exist to scare people and some exist to befriend. Others of us exist to help guide those who need it or to throw a wrench in someone’s plan. What my people can do is a wide range. As I said, I was supposed to scare you. You were actually supposed to be the my first scare but I found I just really wanted to be your friend.” Jack offers Mark a small smile. “Funny enough, I was sent here three weeks ago to scare the current owner of this house and when I saw it was you, I wanted to reintroduce myself. I honestly wasn’t sure how to do and then I thought to put old memories of us back in your head.”

Mark feels his eyes widden, “You’re the reason why I keep remembering things?”

Jack gives him a guilty smile, “Yeah. I just didn’t know how else to do it.”

Mark nods his head, “Fair enough.” Mark turns his gaze back to Jack. “So, you can clearly shape shift and influence other people’s dream. What else can you do?”

Jack shrugs, “A lot of things.” He gives Mark a lopsided grin. “I’d love to show you some of the craziest things I can do.”

Mark smiles back, “You know I’d love to see them.”

Jack opens his mouth but quickly closes it. “Not tonight. I don’t have much time before I have to leave back to the shadow realm.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack nods his head towards the window, “I can feel that the sun is going to be up soon. Like a real shadow, once a shadow person touches sunlight, they disappear.”

“Disappear?” Mark questions.

Jack nods. “No one knows what happens to us when we touch sunlight but I don’t want to find out.” Jack sighs. “I’ve missed talking to you Mark. Would it be okay if I came over again? It’d have to be a night.”

Mark nods his head, not even thinking about it for a second. “Of course you can, Jack. You’re always welcome in my home.” 

Jack beams at him. “Great! I’ll see you later then.” Jack states and when Mark blinks, he’s gone. 

Mark shakes his head as sunlight slowly filters through the window, slowly casting the room in warm, yellow color. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth as Mark stands up and heads to bed. “See you later Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually heckin' proud of this. I also plan to write another part at some point but I have no idea when I'll be able to. Let me know what you thought in the comments!:D  
> And heeeyyyyy, if you've got a question or just wanna chat hit up my tumblr! It's @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! It's got shitposts, septiplier, and just random bullshit.  
> And if you liked this story PUNCH that kudos button in the FACE! I'll see you all in the next story. Buh-bye!:D


End file.
